Un sueño, una realidad
by blossom-inverse
Summary: Una noche algo inquieta, sueños y sentimientos por medio... ¿qué averiguará nustra protagonista?


Un sueño, una realidad  
  
Una sombra se deslizaba en la oscuridad por un corredor hasta llegar a una enorme y robusta puerta. Reena entró decidida en la habitación de Gaudy. Se quitó la capa y la dejó caer en el suelo. En la cama, su rubio acompañante descansaba tranquilo, pero se despertó por el ruido del seco golpe de la capa y las pesadas hombreras negras. Por el camino también se dejó el cinturón que portaba su daga y los amuletos.  
  
A estas alturas Gaudy estaba sentado en la cama con los ojos como platos al ver la cara de su compañera. La cual mostraba una expresión que solo se apreciaba en su rostro cuando luchaba a muerte contra los mazokus, El espadachín se puso en pie, cuando Reena llegó a su altura le atrajo hacia sí y le comenzó a besar apasionadamente, sin comentario o explicación alguna.  
  
Gaudy a pesar de no entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo agarró a la hechicera por la cintura abrazándola suavemente y correspondió al beso.  
  
Entre caricias y besos, no repararon en que habían caído a la cama y se encontraban tumbados, semidesnudos y abrazados.  
  
Repentinamente, Reena se percató de que tenía la camiseta de Gaudy en sus manos, a su lado reposaba el "top" amarillo y tenía la camisa a medio abrir. Fue entonces cuando se separó de los fuertes brazos del muchacho y le dijo firmemente:  
  
- No sé si realmente es esto lo correcto, Gaudy. - Comprendo. Reena, tú has comenzado esto, si no quieres continuar lo entiendo, jamás tomaré nada tuyo que no quieras darme - Su tono, igual de firme que el de su compañera, reflejaba una calidez y una tranquilidad que nunca antes había empleado, al menos con ella - porque te amo.  
  
Entonces se besaron de nuevo dando rienda suelta a la pasión contenida en sus cuerpos.  
  
  
  
  
Reena se despertó en su cama, pero descubrió que todo había sido un sueño, como todos los demás. Estaba harta de soñar siempre con él, y no poder hacerlo realidad, y si no lo hacía era por temor al rechazo de su compañero y amigo, y eso ella bien sabía que no podría soportarlo. Dirigió su vista a través de un gran ventanal, situado a su derecha, y estuvo un buen rato contemplando la pálida luna llena, grande y resplandeciente.  
  
Nunca supo cuanto tiempo había estado ensimismada hasta que Gaudy la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando asomó por la puerta de su habitación, una preciosa estancia en el Palacio de Seilloon. Amelia les había invitado haría un par de días y decidieron quedarse con ella una temporadita.  
  
El susodicho muchacho sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones y Reena se sintió derretir.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo, Gaudy?- preguntó extrañada y algo sonrojada la joven. - Si. ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? - preguntó inocente el muchacho - Claro Gaudy - dijo cansina desperezándose e incorporándose en la cama, de modo que quedó sentada tomando como respaldo el cabecero de la cama - adelante.  
  
El muchacho se adentró en la inmensa habitación de su amiga hasta llegar a la cama donde se hallaba.  
  
-¿De qué se trata? - dijo bostezando y con el tono más simple del mundo. - Pues, quería contarte algo. Verás, he tenido un extraño sueño comentó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de su compañera.  
  
Gaudy se sonrojó ligeramente y miró al suelo como avergonzado, y claro esto no pasó inadvertido para Reena, que lo miró entre extrañada y sorprendida, y le incitó a seguir con su "pequeña historia" con un sencillo y curioso  
  
- ¿Si.? - Pues soñé que entraba en tu habitación y.- hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que todos los músculos de la joven se tensaron - Te quiero - suspiró suavemente.  
  
Los ya grandes ojos de Reena se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. Lo que tantas veces había soñado por fin se había hecho realidad. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, sofocándola al intentar hablar.  
  
- Gau, Gaudy. yo. yo, yo. te quiero. te quiero muchísimo, te amo - consiguió decir difícilmente y titubeante.  
  
La vergüenza reflejada en el semblante del joven dio paso a la felicidad. Gaudy jamás se había sentido así, su corazón latía fuertemente, como si quisiese salir de su cuerpo.  
  
Poco a poco ambos fueron acercando sus rostros, muy lentamente, pero ansiosos ambos por sellar por fin su amor con el más dulce de los besos. Y así transcurrieron los minutos hasta que sin darse cuenta Gaudy había quedado tumbado sobre Reena.  
  
El joven rozó muy suavemente los labios de la muchacha con la lengua. Reena abrió la boca permitiendo a Gaudy entrar y ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha sin cuartel, una lucha en la que ninguno consiguió ganar, pues tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Tras respirar se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, seguidamente, Reena se acurrucó en el pecho del joven y se quedó dormida, pues aún faltaban algunas horas para que asomaran los primeros rayos de sol. Gaudy en cambio, se quedó pensativo acariciando la larga melena de la joven que reposaba sobre él y observando la ya mencionada luna llena.  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: Haber, recordar que los personajes NO son míos y tal, básicamente más de lo mismo y de siempre. Qué, ¿les pareció poco? ¬¬ Sí, ya sé que esto de los títulos no es lo mío. Tal vez la historia pidiera un ligero lemon, pero no es mi estilo, lo siento. Pero aún así se ve romántico, no creen? ^^ By Sandy. 


End file.
